Could've been Cinderella
by darling draco
Summary: "I could've been her, Draco. I could've made that shoe fit." Dramione, with slight Pansy-Draco.


A/N: This is my first post on this site, so bear with me and all of my errors please. (: I'm very new to posting; I rarely ever post what I've written on sites like this. I wrote this as a sort of spur-of-the-moment thing. It was created in about fifteen minutes, all in rapid writing. :D I hope you like it. I think Pansy doesn't get the credit she deserves in the books.

Author: **darling draco.**

Title: **Could've Been Cinderella**

Rating: **T, just to be safe**

Pairing: **Draco/Hermione, slight Draco/Pansy**

* * *

I'll never come close to her beauty, her eloquence, her grace. I'll never be able to walk around in heels without falling on my face. She's brilliant and beautiful; I'm less than average, especially to you, as usual. Her name carries the same elegance as she, my name, well, sounds like shit; 'Pansy'?

She's one of them, you know, she's good. I, on the other hand, am not, though I should. She's everything you never wanted, until after the war. I could've been her, Draco, had you told me what you were looking for.

You led me on, you did. I suppose I should've known, we were both just kids. She was there in our sixth year, even though you lied, I knew you wanted her there. That _Mudblood_ was there to see you cry, and I think that's when a huge part of me died. More than ever, I'd wanted to be by your side, holding you close, as you let her do.

She should've been in Slytherin, Hermione-_bloody_-Granger. She's more clever and cunning than I, almost matching your traits, almost equal, almost the same. Maybe that's why she was perfect for you. She was everything you weren't; good, levelheaded, sincere, honest. Then there were those little similarities that held everything together: Your need to belong, her need to help; her cunning, your brilliance.

Perhaps that's why we would've never worked, no matter how hard I pushed and forced. Your intelligence far surpasses mine; your walls stand much taller and thicker around your heart. Mine, well, mine were as ruined and crumbled when I met you as they were when you left.

Oh, how I wish I could've been your Cinderella. Remember that time when you told me about her? Cinderella? You told me how she'd just given you that Muggle book of fairytales, and how much you loved the story.

I could've been her, Draco. I would've made that shoe fit. I might not have had a goddamn fairy godmother to help me every step of the way, but I could've done it. I could have made you love me. You could've been my prince charming.

Bloody hell, I'll miss you. I always will. I'll never be able to compare to her. Hermione Granger, brightest star of Gryffindor, and Pug-Faced Parkinson of Slytherin.

I don't wish I could say congratulations; say I wish you the best. I don't. In all truth, I wish she would just drop dead, and things would go back to the way they before you changed.

But God can't get rid of such beautiful, perfect, loved people, can he, Draco? He can only waste a few, make some insecure and frigid, like _you_ were. Some can be perfect and everything anyone would want, like _her_.

Then, some can be so in love with someone else it hurts, and know for a fact that nothing will ever change, and their love will forever go unrequited, someone like _me_.

No, God had to make people like me. He had to create people that no one would miss. In a way, I guess I'm happy that you never belonged in that group, never would have been on the same level as me. You get her, and she gets you, and I get an old Muggle book of fairytales full of sentimental feelings, love, and care, from her, to you, to me and this one torn piece of paper inside, saying:

_**'Good luck, Pans.'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**The end.**_

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! I really like writing angsty, heart broken Pansy. Reviews; I don't care if you're telling me I suck, and this story should be destroyed immediately. Con-Crit is graciously accepted. (:


End file.
